


Not so scared when I'm with you

by desperatetodoroki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Universe, Could be seen as platonic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, M/M, Maybe Not Platonic, Not Beta Read, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Rain, Scared Oma Kokichi, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunderstorms, Tired Saihara Shuichi, oma spelled as ouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatetodoroki/pseuds/desperatetodoroki
Summary: Ouma is scared of thunderstorms, he doesn't want to admit it.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 164





	Not so scared when I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of one of my headcanons. Enjoy <3

It seemed to be always sunny at The Ultimate Academy, however it has been gloomy for the past three days.

Today was a bad day in particular; is was thundering. It wasn’t even a soft storm or anything. No, it was thunder after thunder and Ouma was not having that, though he would never admit that.

The nighttime announcement had just been made and everyone silently retrieved to their respective rooms.

_This sucked._

He had never experienced such a bad storm and it was really getting to him. He wanted to stay with someone, all safe and content. He couldn’t. There was no way the Ultimate Supreme Leader would admit to being afraid of a little storm; it would seriously ruin whatever was left of his reputation.

Ouma was one of the last to get back to his room, walking through the rain to get from the school building to the dorms. When he finally arrived at his room, he was dripping wet from the rain. He sighed as he opened his dresser. He pulled out some joggers and a purple hoodie and walked to his bathroom.

The shower was way too hot for his liking, but it was either that or being cold even after the shower. Ouma hopped on his bed, sitting there for a bit, listening to the rain and flinching every time a thunderclap could be heard.

After a little while he felt something wet on his cheek. Had he seriously began crying? Over a storm? Ouma stood up from his bed and walked towards the hall. He really had no one he could go to; everyone seemed to hate him. Ouma ended up walking towards Saihara’s room. He formed a fist with his hand and placed it on the door, hesitating before knocking. After what felt like hours, he knocked on the door. One minute passed and Ouma decided it was a lost cause. He turned his heel, getting ready to walk back to his own room, until…

“Ouma-kun?” Ouma turned back around, facing a sleepy looking Saihara. He felt his breath hitch as he thought of something to say.

“What’s going on?” Saihara spoke up again. Ouma gulped. “I wanted to check on you, I figured my beloved Saihara would be scared of a little storm like this.” Ouma lied, he always did. Saihara looked as confused as he sounded. “Ouma-kun, I-I’m not afraid of thunderstorms.” He said. _Oh._ Ouma sighed. “Y’know, Saihara-chan, I hate liars.” Saihara giggled at this. He _giggled_. “Fine, Ouma-kun, I’m very afraid of the storm going on right now.” Saihara stepped aside to let Ouma in.

The door closed. “Okay, now tell me what’s really going on.” Saihara demanded. Ouma looked confused. “I already told you, I wanted to check if you were scared.” Saihara sighed. “Could it… could it maybe be that _you’re_ scared, Ouma-kun?” Ouma gulped. “Me? The Ultimate Supreme Leader? Afraid of a storm?” Ouma laughed. “You’re funny Saihara-chan.” He said as he hopped on Saihara’s bed.

Saihara’s bed was soft. It was the same as his own bed, but it seemed softer. Saihara stood in the middle of the room, deciding whether to sit on a chair or on the bed. He went with the latter and sat next to Ouma.

A loud bang could be heard from outside and Ouma flinched, cursing under his breath for blowing his own cover. Saihara smiled and stood up to go to the bathroom. Ouma lay down on the bed, curled up in a little ball. He decided to stay like this until Saihara came back.

Saihara returned from the bathroom. Ouma quickly sat up again.

“Hey, uh Ouma-kun?” Saihara said as he walked to his dresser. “I’m kind of tired, you can stay and sleep here if you’re still scared.” Ouma turned to face Saihara, who was now putting on a different shirt. He looked away.

_What the fuck. Pull yourself together. You’ve been changing in front of the others for ages now._

“Ah, okay, thanks.” Ouma said. “I’m not scared though.” He tried to defend himself. Another bang could be heard, Ouma flinched again. Saihara sighed. “Whatever you say, Ouma-kun.” He said as he lifted the covers to lay beneath them. Ouma did the same.

“Good night, Ouma-kun.” Saihara said as he turned the lights off. Ouma stayed quiet for a bit. “Good night, Saihara-chan.” He said.

Ouma stayed awake until he heard Saihara’s breath even out. The thunderstorm was still going and there was no sign of it stopping soon. Ouma sighed as he turned around, facing away from Saihara. He really thought he would feel less scared, but it’s the opposite. He turned around again, now facing Saihara.

After a few more turns and two trips to the bathroom, Ouma was absolutely done for. It was 2 A.M. and he still wasn’t sleeping. He hopped back in the bed and stared at the ceiling, flinching when he heard a particularly loud thunderclap.

Saihara turned around, still asleep. Ouma turned towards him, studying his sleeping features. Saihara really was a pretty boy, not that he would ever admit that out loud or anything. Ouma turned back to look up at the ceiling, working up the courage to wake Saihara.

“Saihara-chan?” Ouma whispered. “Saihara-chan, please wake up.” After whispering his name for some time, Saihara finally woke up. “W-What is going on? Ouma?” Saihara sounded startled, Ouma didn’t blame him.

Ouma sighed. “I- I uh can’t sleep.” He admitted. “Why not?” Saihara asked in a teasing tone. “You know why, stupid.” Ouma pouted. Saihara giggled. “Actually, I don’t. Would you mind telling me?” He asked. Ouma sighed again. “Tch fine! Maybe I am scared, but just a little.” Ouma finally admitted. Saihara let out a tired sigh. “I know…” Ouma snapped his head towards Saihara. “If you knew, why did you ask me?!” He asked, annoyed. “I wanted to hear our very own Ultimate Supreme Leader admit that he’s scared of thunderstorms.” Saihara teased. Ouma pushed Saihara aside, taking up more space in the bed than he would be allowed to. “You better keep your stupid mouth shut.” Ouma threatened. Saihara laughed. “Of course, now scoot over, you’re taking up way too much room in _my_ bed.” He said.

Ouma scooted over a bit and turned around, facing away from Saihara. He was still kind of upset because of the storm and having to admit that he was scared.

He shivered and flinched again when there was another loud thunderclap. Saihara turned towards Ouma, wrapping his arms around the Supreme Leader. He could feel his face heat up. Ouma turned around to face Saihara, his cheeks matched Ouma’s. He snuggled into Saihara’s pajama shirt and sighed. Saihara kissed the crown of Ouma’s head.

“Good night, Ouma-kun.”

“Good night, Saihara-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
